1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device for fixing an electronic module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current computer equipment, generally a data storage device is required to be disposed, so as to store various data. Generally speaking, a user directly secures the data storage device in a shell of the computer equipment by a screw. A plurality of data storage devices are frequently arranged together, such that more data storage devices are disposed in a limited space.
However, in such a design, when it is required to mount or dismount the data storage devices, there is much time that is spent when mounting the data storage devices in the shell or dismounting the data storage devices from the shell in the limited space, this kind of design causes inconvenience to the user. In addition, in the modern society, it is very uneconomical to spend much time in mounting or dismounting the data storage devices.
Therefore, how to design a structure capable of quickly mounting and dismounting the data storage devices is a problem which technicians try to solve.